Use the Force, Dust Devil!
Log Title: Use the Force, Dust Devil! Characters: Benin-Jeri, Dust Devil, Spike, Swish Location: Great Dome - Iacon - Cybertron Date: February 25, 2013 TP: Dweller TP Category:Dweller TP Summary: Benin-Jeri helps Dust Devil adjust to his new, streamlined body. Category:2013 Category:Logs As logged by Benin-Jeri - Monday, February 25, 2013, 6:58 PM ----------------------------------------------- Great Dome - Iacon - Cybertron :Located in Iacon, the Great Dome is the city-state's center piece. It outlines Iacon Central and provides protection to the Celestial Spires, where the government of Iacon is seated. Currently the Great Dome functions as the main Autobot base on Cybertron. Because Iacon tends to be the place that the Autobots protect best, the Dome and the Spires are of symbolic importance to them and they often refer to them to signify amazement, surprise or exasperation. ;Contents: * Dust Devil * Benin-Jeri Dust Devil has been walking around and getting used to his frame. It's not exactly like changing a pair of shoes. He's already told Spike of his suspicions that the junkions were left alone with his body at some point. Benin-Jeri trundles in to check on the patient. He spots Dust Devil, and holds up the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper!" Dust Devil Returns it and grins, "How are you master?" He bows some to Benin. "Thanks fer yer help with gettin me back on my feet." Benin-Jeri quotes, "Now you're back on your feet, like you didn't miss a beat." Dust Devil stretches and punches the air before grinning. "A lot better than I was. But I'm guessing I should have let alpha keep the modifications that he originally had. My attacking power seems to have suffered." Benin-Jeri quotes, "A little light in the loafers." He waggles his optic ridges like that means something different to him than it might to the average Autobot. Dust Devil rolls his optics. "But yeah, Feelin better otherwise. Want ta run some tests too? Spike has been havin fun with me that way." Ben quotes, "Sure." He opens a panel in his chest (which looks suspiciously like a rusty silver lobster bib), and pulls out a small (to him) ball with several small knobs on it. Dust Devil frowns, "Awww you have ta be kiddin me...That better have a nicer stun settin than the one Longsight used...." Benin-Jeri is standing with something in his hand, grinning at Dust Devil. His optics almost match now, although the fact that they're slightly off gives him a different type of eerie look. He takes off his motorcycle helmet, revealing a bald, cracked rusted-silver head. "I'm sure it's a-not so bad." Dust Devil does actually take a step back since he's not sure what Benin has planned for him. "Remember this is a new body..breaking it in doesn't necessarily mean literal breaking." Spike is currently looking at Dust Devil's readings, again typing in some data. Benin-Jeri quotes, "You break it, you bought it." Dust Devil says, "And I'm sure you'd really not want me as yer most recent purchase..." Benin-Jeri quotes, "I own enough Junk already. I'm afraid if Aria returns she's going to sign me up for ''Hoarders." Spike says, "Well, as much as I hate to do this - I am kinda missing Earth and my family - so if it's cool, I think it's safe to say my work here is done and I can take the next shuttle back to Earth." Benin-Jeri looks over at Spike. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." Dust Devil looks at Spike, "Yer not gonna leave me with him are you?!" Benin-Jeri grins manically, and releases the ball, which floats in the air and approaches Dust Devil. Spike looks at Dust Devil, "Heyah, you can come back to Earth... it's part of your rehab." The floating ball makes a small sound and fires a tiny laser blast at Dust Devil. Spike frowns at Benin-Jeri, "Easy - he's not exactly at Blurr levels of reflex responses." Dust Devil starts backing away from the little orb. "Before or after he kicks my aft." He yelps as the laser bolt hits him and he brings his hands up protectively, causing something to happen. There's a bit of air wavering that seems to thwak against the ball. Benin-Jeri quotes, "He must complete the training!" Spike doesn't seem to be too phased with Dust Devil's responses. Benin-Jeri watches Dusty's response carefully, a seeming method to his madness. Dust Devil frowns and stares at the ball. "the hell?" Yes he's picked up his own human swears. "Did you have ta zap me? I don't have my lightsaber on me!" Benin-Jeri quotes, "You have other powers, young Dustdevil." Spike doesn't seem to be phased by Dust Devil's whin..wait, sorry - protesting. "Also, my dad's alone - well, he has the helperbot and Carly - but Buster is off on some new 'quest'." The floating ball regains its bearing, and floats around Dust Devil, turning, adjusting its height, assessing. It fires another small laser bolt at Dust Devil. Ben quotes, "We are family. Your brothers and your sisters and me." Dust Devil stares at the ball and then at his hands. He frowns and tries to repeat what he did. : GENERIC ROLL: Dust Devil's generic roll succeeds. Spike says, "Try using the force, Dust Devil."" He nods to Benin-Jeri. "Thanks - I appreciate it, but this is sort of a Witwicky thing." Spike grins slightly. "We take care of our own," testing to see if Benin-Jeri knows the Springsteen reference. Perhaps that's more of a Blaster thing. Amazingly, it looks like Dusty DOES have the Force... or, at least, he's able to push the ball back without touching it. Benin-Jeri quotes, "From Chicago to New Orleans / From the muscle to the bone / From the shotgun shack to the Superdome / We yelled, 'help' - Do you need a ride home?" Spike grins at Benin-Jeri. "Actually, I do!" Benin-Jeri looks at Dust Devil. "Should we take this show on the road?" Spike walks up to Dust Devil and grins. Is that a look of pride in his eyes? He reaches a hand to Dust Devil. "You've been through a lot, It's been great getting you back into shape - even though I know you're still a bit hesitant in having humans work on you." Dust Devil repeats the blast of...whatever it is and he backs up again. "Its Like a micro forcefield burst..." He eyes benin. "Your addition?" Benin-Jeri's mismatched optics twinkle. "Too many cooks in the soup?" Dust Devil smiles at Spike. "I'm sorry fer bein a pain." Spike grins. "No you're not - and it's not like it was a loss for me. I logged in a ton of hours and I'm hoping Alpha Trion puts in good word to Ratchet." He gets his overnight bags and waves a hand to Dust Devil and Benin-Jeri. "Take it easy!" Benin-Jeri quotes, "Ride, Sally Ride." Dust Devil looks at Benin, "I guess we can go. Alpha Trion is completely healed up and okay?" Benin-Jeri quotes, "He's OK!" Dust Devil nods. "Well..I guess we can go then. I'll chat with Alpha on the way there. thank you for helpin me get him back in order. It might have been vorns before he got around to repairing himself correctly." Benin-Jeri quotes, "I think that was more Spike than me, but anytime." Dust Devil smiles, "I think we all worked together. Because Spike wouldn't have dared call Alpha in, I wouldn't have done it without back up and so yeah..." Benin-Jeri nods. "Go Team Venture!" Dust Devil is ready to go if Benin is ready. He isn't sure what exactly else to do. He does wait for Benin to not be looking and grins mischieviously.... The hood folds forward forming the chestplate with arms expanding out, tailend folds back with legs expanding downward. :>> Dust Devil strikes Benin-Jeri with Force Push . << :>> Ben is struck by Dust Devil's Force Push for 70 damage. << Benin-Jeri gets lost in tought for a moment, and *WHAM* he's force-pushed back by Dust Devil. :GAME: Benin-Jeri FAILS an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Benin-Jeri falls back on his cyber-tuckas! Dust Devil jumps backwards, grinning. "that's for the little Zappyball! You okay?" He does try to stay wary since well...junkions are capable of anything. There's a dangerous moment of silence... and then Ben busts out in deep, belly-shaking laughter. Dust Devil smiles and moves closer to Benin, offering him an arm up. "I'm sorry...I was curious. Did I hurt you? I really didn't mean ta." Benin-Jeri accepts the help up. "Nah. I'm glad it worked!" Ben climbs to his feet. "The Force is strong in this one," he mutters. He helps Dust Devil adjust to his new, streamlined body. Dust Devil smiles. He then raises a hand and raises a full Forcefield. "You guys did a great job. You know I've never been so close to dyin before. And I know I've faced other times where I was willin ta die fer my duty, but when I really got ta that point...I really didn't want to die." Benin-Jeri quotes, "It's a good day to be alive." Swish walks in quietly from the landing pad, looking around the dome quickly as she starts walking through, relaxing slightly some as she keeps herself aware of her surroundings. Dust Devil brings the forcefield down. "It is so much easier now. I think I want to talk to Trailbreaker about some more lessons. I've seen him do stuff with his forcefield that I never thought of." Benin-Jeri quotes, "I think Breaker-One-Niner returned to Earth." Swish keeps walking through, checking a datapad and seeing if anything pressing is requiring more immediate attention than anything else. :<OOC>Dust Devil pages: siiiiigh I guess it would not be very nice to try tripping Swish using force_push... ;) :Long distance to Dust Devil: Benin-Jeri hees! "Who'd have thought Dust Devil of all people would use his powers for evil. ;)" :Dust Devil pages: Red alert, skylynx, Gears, should I go on? :Long distance to Dust Devil: Benin-Jeri tells them to stay away from stairs. ;) Dust Devil grins overly innocently as he spies Swish. She's not paying attention and so.... A forcefield appears around her for a moment before dissipating. Dust quickly turns to look at Benin as if having been doing that the entire time. Benin-Jeri shakes his head in a 'oh, that crazy kid!' way. : Dust Devil says, "Benin did it" : Benin-Jeri hees! : Swish says, "lol" :GAME: Swish PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Swish glances over as she notices two people around, turning and walking quickly in their direction. Benin-Jeri quotes, "These kids today, with the long music and load hair..." Dust Devil makes a face at Benin. "teach your children well....." He tries not to look at Swish approaching. Swish pauses just short of the two, when Dust is trying to hard not to look at her, tilting her head slightly. "Is.. there some kind of problem?" Benin-Jeri quotes, "No problem here, ma'am. We fine here... we're all fine here... how are you?" He grins innocently. Dust Devil says, "Benin likes you....but he's too shy to say anything..." He begins to inchinchinch away. "I'll let you two be." Benin-Jeri gives Dust Devil side-optic. >_> Swish pauses at the idea and looks at dust devil idly, curious as he tries to inch away. "One would think he may have some kind of issue." She shrugs slightly. "At any rate, I was mostly headed to check in and see what work needed doing." Ben quotes, "Most of the medical cases are caught up but we're getting a few cases of neutrals being attacked by Trans-Organics..." Dust Devil grins at Swish. "Not sure what exactly is needed. Benin is threatenin ta drag me back to earth kickin and screamin. I think Alpha mighta paid him ta do it." Benin-Jeri mutters to Swish, "Actually, he paid me to space the boy halfway there." Dust Devil eyes Benin of the suspicious mutter. Benin-Jeri emits the sound of innocent whistling. Swish nods just a little bit at that. "I will see what I can do for the neutrals, as needed, medically. And if I encounter one of the transorganics, well... I will do what I can about those, with missiles and rockets." She nods quickly. Ben quotes, "Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a monster-hunter!" Swish nods at that. "No one is asking you to hunt them. I, on the other hand, will." Benin-Jeri quotes, "Godspeed, mighty warrior!" He turns to Dust Devil. "I'd better refuel before we go anywhere. Meet me at the landing pad in a bit?" Swish waves to Benin and nods quickly. "See you later." Ben pats Dusty on the shoulder, and bids Swish good night, before heading off to refuel, and probably get stuck watching a Biggest Loser marathon 'til dawn.